warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Forum-Diskussionsfaden:Fehler und Übersetzungen/@comment-3533999-20130126180906
Das Gesetz der Krieger ist der erste der vier Field Guides (auf deutsch: Die Welt der Clans), den Beltz & Gelberg übersetzt hat. Natürlich enthält dieses Buch auch Fehler, allerdings sind die folgenden Fehler nicht einfach simple falsche Übersetzungen oder Rechtschreibfehler. Es sei außerdem hinzugefügt, dass natürlich auch in den Originalen hin und wieder mal Fehler passieren - eine Katze erwacht wieder zu neuem Leben, etc. Das Problem hierbei ist allerdings, dass eine der Übersetzerinnen selbst in einem Chat einmal gesagt hat, dass sie darauf achten, dass sie Fehler aus den englischen Büchern versuchen zu korrigieren. Das wäre zwar gut gewesen, Beltz hat besonders mit diesem Buch allerdings das genaue Gegenteil bewirkt - nämlich mehr Fehler als nötig eingebaut. In den nun Folgenden Teil sind nun die Fehler aufgelistet, die Beltz und nicht die Autorinnen verursacht haben. Jeder Abschnitt enthält zudem einen kleinen Text, bei dem ich versuchen will, den Fehler oder die Fehler dabei so genau wie möglich zu erläutern. 1. Die Einleitung - Blattpfote und der Dachsangriff Am Anfang des Buches erzählt uns Blatt''pfote'' etwas vom Kriegergesetz. Auch erzählt sie von einem Dachsangriff, der im DonnerClan Lager stattgefunden hat. Aber Moment mal: Der Dachsangriff, den Blattpfote meint, ist erst in Dämmerung, dem fünften Buch der zweiten Staffel passiert. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war Blattpfote schon lange eine volle Heilerin mit dem Namen Blatt''see''. Man könnte jetzt damit argumentieren, dass Blattsee zu dem Zeitpunkt des Erscheines des Buches und auf dem Stand der deutschen Bücher noch lange nicht ihren vollen Heilernamen hatte und dass Beltz einfach nur nicht spoilern wollte. Allerdings, fragt man sich da doch: Wieso wurde das Buch dann schon so früh übersetzt? Hätte man etwas länger gewartet, bis Blattpfote in den deutschen Büchern ihren vollen Namen bekommt, dann wäre so ein Fehler längst nicht passiert und andere Dinge, auf die dieser Beitrag später noch zukommt, hätten nicht verändert werden müssen. Wieso hat Beltz dieses Buch nun also viel zu früh übersetzt? Die Antwort: Geld. Die Field Guides sind dünne Bücher, die man im Vergleich zu den anderen schnell übersetzen kann. So ein Buch ist deshalb schnell an die Fans gebracht, ob der Verlag dafür dann in den Büchern wegen verfrühter Übersetzung etwas verändern müssen, ist ihm egal. 2. Eichhornschweif oder Ampferschweif - Wer gibt Tipps für die Kriegerwache? Das 6. Kriegergesetz schreibt vor, dass neu ernannte Krieger eine Nacht lang still über das Lager wachen sollen. Für dieses Gesetz bekommen wir Tipps von Ampferschweif. Das könnte man zumindest meinen. Vergleicht man diese "Kurzgeschichte" nämlich mit der englischen Version, so wird einem Auffallen, dass nicht Sorreltail (also Ampferschweif), sondern Squirrelflight (im deutschen Eichhornschweif) von ihrer Nachtwache erzählt. Auch hier könnte man zwar damit Argumentieren, dass Eichhornschweif zu dem Zeitpunkt des Erscheinen des Buches noch nicht ihren Kriegernamen hatte und dass Beltz auch hier nicht spoilern wollte. Aber genau so gut kann man auch dagegen argumentieren, nämlich dass Beltz einfach mit dem Erscheinen des Buches hätte warten können, bis Eichhornschweif auf dem Stand der deutschen Bücher ihren vollen Namen hat. Ein weiterer - wenn auch kleiner - Beweis, dass dem Verlag solche Unstimmigkeiten völlig egal sind. 3. Von Ameisen und Eidechsen Schauen wir uns mal ein Zitat der Kurzgeschichte vom 11. Gesetz namens Wer kommt da? - Weißpelz erklärt Grenzsicherung an: "Sandpfote, lass diese Eidechse in Ruhe! Nein, mich interessiert nicht, dass Feuerpfote vielleicht nicht weiß, was das ist. ..." Auf den ersten Blick ist dieses Zitat nichts besonderes - es ist auch nichts wirklich wichtiges. Die einzige Frage die einem vielleicht bleibt: Was ist so toll oder witzig daran, dass Sandpfote Feuerpfote eine Eidechse zeigen will? Sandpfote mochte Feuerpfote anfangs nich, daraus kann man folglich schließen, dass Sandpfote den roten Kater mit dieser Eidechse ärgern wollte. Doch was ist so schlimm an einer Eidechse? Sie sind nicht so aggressiv, dass sie beißen würden, sind nicht gifig und haben auch keine scharfen Krallen. Was soll dies also? Diese Frage kann man beantworten, wenn man sich die selben Sätze im englischen anschaut: "Sandpaw, put that fire ant down. No I don't care that Firepaw might not know what it is." [Zu deutsch: Sandpfote, setz die '''Feuerameise' wieder auf den Boden. Nein, mir ist es egal, dass Feuerpfote vielleicht nicht weiß, was das ist."]'' Und jetzt sieht man auch, was dieser Satz zu bedeuten hat: Sandpfote wollte Feuerpfote eine Feuerameise in den Pelz setzen, da der Biss von so einer Ameise sehr jucken kann. Eine Eidechse erfüllt diesen Zweck nicht. Obwohl dieser Fehler im Grunde keine große Bedeutung hat, nimmt er den Witz aus dieser Situation und als Leser stellt man sich lediglich die Frage: Was soll das? 4. "Mit diesem Buch kann man nicht spoilern." - Riesenstern und seine Stellvertreter An diesem Abschnitt schreibe ich noch ^^